Little troubles
by ValeSwiss94
Summary: Thanks to Boris Yeltsin which wrote with me the story... Read,enjoy and REVIEW!


**Little Troubles**

**ValeSwiss94 and Boris Yeltsin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except for Charlie Soprano.**

**o_o=o_o=o_o  
**

It was a Saturday afternoon. Zoey was writing her history paper, Dana and Lola were listening to music, and Quinn was (like always) doing weird stuff with extremely dangerous material.

"Zoey, could you help me please? I have to put the plant extracts in the…" Quinn started saying.

"Can't I'm studying"

Quinn looked over at Dana, that started to walk away with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, Dana, Lola, please! It isn't dangerous at all!"

"Yeah, like last time when you melted my iPod? No, thanks" She sat back down on her bed.

"Please please please! I'll fix your skateboard. But help me!" Quinn begged.

"Ok… but if we get wounded, or anything like that, we have the right to punch you!" Quinn seemed to think for a moment, but then agreed.

"Come here and take this… Lola, put that in here…"

Meanwhile, Chase, Logan, Michael and another guy walked in.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Zoey asked, greeting them.

"We just came by to see what you're doing. And… this is Charlie, our new roommate…"

Quinn looked up, and her face turned in to a shape of red when she saw Charlie. He was tall, auburn hair, VERY cute. She opened her mouth and tried to say something, but remained speechless. She accidentally dropped the glass she was holding, and it fell right into the solution Dana was holding. SPLASH. The liquid covered Lola and Dana. Their screams got higher, like a little girl's tone, and they started to… shrink?

Chase looked down were Dana and Lola were sitting 5 seconds before. Two babies were looking up at him, screaming and crying.

* * *

"What can we do now?" Zoey asked. She was sitting with baby Dana in her arms, trying to make her be quiet. Unluckily, she was still Dana, and that meant no silence.

"Quinn, do something! You and your stupid experiments!" Logan shouted.

"Calm down! I'm trying to find a solution!"

Charlie sat down beside her, and took a test-tube.

"Instead of screaming at each other, couldn't we help Quinn find a solution?"

Everyone looked around, embarrassed. He was right.

Quinn and Charlie worked the whole day. Chase and Zoey were feeding baby Lola on her bed, talking in low voices.

"This is the weirdest thing I ever saw" Chase was saying.

"Yeah. But I really like being like a Mom to baby Lola. And that makes you the Daddy!" She giggled softy. Chase couldn't think anymore. Zoey Brooks, the love of his life, talking about them being mother and father?

"Chase? Anyone there?" She was looking at him, eyebrows raised.

"What? Yeah, sure!" She laughed again.

"I was asking you if you would hold Lola for a sec"

"Sure" He took the baby in his arms, and Zoey got up and opened the door, finding Cocoa in front of her.

"What the hell is happening here?" Cocoa asked, looking back and forth between the two babies.

"I don't want to know! You all, have dorm arrest for today!" And with that, she closed and locked the door.

* * *

"Okay, so me and Chase sleep on my bed, Logan and Michael over there and Quinn with Charlie and the babies on the bottom bunk"

"Right…"

"I still don't see why me and Charlie should stay with the babies! I mean…"

"You caused this, so you fix it. And Charlie said he would help you so…"

"Come on, Quinn, it's not that bad. I mean, look how calm they are… especially Victoria." Charlie said.

"Victoria?"

"Yeah, I think that's a better name for Lola. And for Dana… what about Kristin?"

"Why should we change their names?"

"Because we have to find new names or Cocoa will find out what happened"

"Right. Now, everyone to bed!" Zoey said, and everyone did. She went over her bed with Chase, while

Michael turned the lights out.

Zoey and Chase were talking in low voices, and Quinn adjusted herself beneath Charlie.

"So, I caused a little disaster, huh?" She started to say.

"Everyone makes mistakes. And I think it's pretty cool, I mean, hanging out like this… I've never had so much friends"

"Why?"

"Because my Mom and my Dad traveled a lot in the past, so I speak fluent Italian, Chinese, Russian Spanish, French and German."

"Wow! But are you staying here now?"

"I don't know. I hope so, 'cause I really like it here… and I think I met a really special girl"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"You" Quinn blushed in the dark. "I understand if you don't feel the same… I just want you to know"

"No, I… I think I do feel the same" She whispered. He was so close, she buried her face into his neck and he cuddled her gently.

Meanwhile, Chase and Zoey were still talking.

"Do you think they found out?" Chase said, his arms wrapped around her, stroking her back.

"I hope not" She raised her head and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you" he whispered back.

* * *

They all slept peacefully.  
Next morning, Zoey got hold of Dustin and explained what had happened, and had him get baby stuff. Diapers, formula, the worrks.

"Think they'll remember any of this?", Quinn ask as she diapered Lola.  
"Maybe. Hold still Kristin." Zoey said as baby Dana moved around.

"How about we take turns taking care of them?" Charlie asked.  
"Sure.",Chase agreed.  
"There we go."  
"Awww."

Zoey and Quinn kissed the babies heads.

"Do you see something?", Michael asked looking out the window.

Quinn looked. It looked like a funnel cloud, could've been a tornado.

"Looks like it's gonna pass over us." Logan told them.  
"That's a relief."

"QUINN PENNSKY!" Someone yelled out of their door.

Dean Rivers and Cocoa came running in, seriously furious.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU CREATED A TORNADO?"

"What? No! I didn't-"

"I KNOW IT'S BEEN YOU, AND YOUR FRIENDS… YOUR DETENTION GOES FROM JUST TODAY TO THE WHOLE WEEK!"

"But we-" Zoey tried to say, but the dean was already gone, their door locked.  
"And now?"

"Now we just got one week detention. Wow." Chase said.

"Great. Just great."

"At least the tornado seems is going away"

"Yeah, well… Quinn, have you finished that stupid potion?"

"I'm doing my best!"

"You think they're growing up? I mean, if we wouldn't give them the potion, would they become older?" Charlie asked Quinn.

"I don't know… I think so, but I'm not totally sure. Anyways, it's their right to be normal again" She stated.

"You know Quinn? It's a great thing that you still like baby food. At least we don't have to go buy it at the PCA store" Zoey said.

"And we have some food for us" Michael stated, starting to eat "strawberry banana" baby food.

"Hey, those are for the babies!" Quinn took the food out of Michael's hand.

"And what are we supposed to eat?"

"I don't know. Figure it out!"

And with that, Michael's face turned in a horror mask, which made Victoria cry, and Kristin laugh. They still had their personality.

* * *

Chase and Zoey were alone in the room, while the others went finding some food (Michael) or changing Kristin (which employed everyone else, because she wasn't so happy about it).

"Can I talk to you one sec, Zoe?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I think we should tell the others" Chase stated.

"About what?"

"Us… our relationship"

Zoey just looked up, with a slightly shocked face.

"Chase, do you remember why we didn't tell the others when we got together?"

"Sure, but I think they couldn't figure that out anyways now?"

Flashback

_Chase and Zoey were walking by the beach. It was their first date. Chase was holding Zoey's hand and they were talking about their friends._

"_I can't wait to tell Michael what a one lucky guy I am" Chase said._

"_You already want to tell him?" She asked, stopping suddenly. Chase looked at her strangely._

"_Wh-why? Is it bad?"_

"_Well, I thought we could keep it for us, you know, for our first dates…" She told him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, if this doesn't work, it would be a lot easier for us to go back to friends without our friends talking about it and stuff…" _

"_So you already think that this won't work?" Chase asked her, a bit angry about what she had said._

"_No! I didn't say that. Chase, I just think that… they would so get crazy about how… this relationship started, I don't want to have Lola and Quinn always talking to me about my responsibilities. And I'm not so sure too that what we did was good…"_

_Chase looked down at his feet and sighed._

"_I know. I'm sorry"_

"_It's not your fault. It was both of us" Zoey stated. _

"_I'm supposed to protect you. Not… to… bring you to bed" Chase said, beat red._

"_Chase" He lifted his head and looked at her. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. _

"_I love you, and I want to be with you, but I just want to work things out before we tell the others"_

"_Okay" He said, and walked her back to her dorm, kissing her shyly before going back to his dorm and pretending he was coming back from astronomy class._

End flashback

"Alright. But… let me tell it first to the girls, when I'll find a good moment, okay?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we told everyone together?" He said. He didn't want to put pressure on her, but it was really important to him. He didn't like hiding things.

She kissed him and nodded. He smiled and started cuddling her. He knew she liked it. He knew he was the right guy for her.

* * *

In the afternoon, everyone was in the room, feeding, changing and playing with the babies. Chase shot Zoey a curious look and she started walking towards him. He put his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Can I have your attention please?" He said. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at them.

"Zoey and I have something to tell you" Lola and Quinn looked at Zoey, trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"Chase and I,…" she started.

"Chase and I are a couple" she finished. There was an awkward silence, but after a few seconds the bomb of "Why didn't you tell us?" and "You're so cute together" exploded.

Zoey and Chase found themselves running towards the bathroom, hiding once again from their friends.

"You see? That's why I didn't want to tell them. We won't have any time alone!" Zoey pleaded.

"Come on Zoe, it's just the first five minutes…"

"I hope so…" she said, slightly pouting. Chase took the chance to kiss her, right then and there, amd she let him. It was right.

* * *

A few hours after, Quinn's potion was ready, and she fed the babies with it. Just a few seconds lasted, to have Lola and Dana sleeping on the couch, instead of Victoria and Kristin. As they woke up, they remembered everything, and told the two couples they would make great parents one day.

"Well, I learned something from this adventure" Chase said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Never tell your friends something you've been hiding, especially if Zoey told you not to"

And everyone abrupted in laughter.

**o_o=o_o=o_o**

**ValeSwiss94 & Boris Yeltsin**

**Hopre you liked it... a special thanks to Boris Yeltsin which wrote the story with me. **

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
